Carver's Hill
by joannacamilley
Summary: After hearing about a supposedly "haunted" house in mid October, the gang decides to explore. But Nick's not too sure about it... JONAS


**I wrote this for my creative writing class. I HAD to make it about the JONAS characters because I love them too much haha. It got me a 100% so I guess it's good :) It would be much longer but our stories could only be up to 7 pages long :( I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The chilled breeze rustled the dry yellow leaves right off the maple tree in the small town in Wisconsin. It was there we find a two story red house, with five teenagers lounging around inside, infected with the disease of boredom. There were two girls perched on the couch while the three boys took to the floor in the family room. Two of the boys were entranced in a staring contest, their eyelids peeled back to the fullest as their eyeballs watered the slightest. The third, who was cursed with curly hair and freckles, had been declared the judge, obviously against his own will as he boredly watched his siblings participate in the age old game. The young females flipped through fashion magazines, paying no mind to the shenanigans going on at their feet.<p>

The girls giggled as one boy accidentally blinked, groaning as his brother cheered for his victory.

"Joe, you totally cheated," he groaned, rubbing his itching eyes.

"I didn't, Kevin. You're just a sore loser." Joe smirked at his older brother who coward toward the couch in defeat. "I won fair and square, right Nick?" He turned to look at his younger brother but found him not paying attention, more focused on his phone. "Whatever, I still won."

Nick rolled his eyes but otherwise paid them no mind. After the first twenty minutes of the contest, his patience had worn thin so he took to surfing the internet on his phone. Joe and Kevin always left him out, this time was no different. Sometimes, Nick wished he had other people to hang out with.

"It doesn't count if Nick doesn't call it!" Kevin shouted, suddenly tackling Joe. One of the girls, a blond named Stella, squealed, but the brunette paid them no mind. Macy was used to their rough ways of fooling around and, unlike her best friend, didn't feel the need to conform to the way a 'typical girl' would react. She continued to read, briefly looking up a few times to watch Kevin put Joe into a headlock.

"Stop guys!" Stella giggled, returning to her magazine after a few moments. The boys didn't listen and tussled around until Nick's voice made everyone stop.

"Hey, guys, you want to know a scary story?" Everyone turned to Nick as he peeked up from behind his phone. His cheeks stained a deep pink from all the attention being thrust on him but he started to read the story anyways. "There's a house not too far away from here, up on the top of the hill that looms over the town-"

"You mean Carver's Hill?" Joe cut in, getting out of Kevin's hold.

"Yeah," Nick briefly looked up before continuing. "There was a family that lived in the house, a hundred years ago, the Carver family, but one day..." Nick trailed off, creating a dramatic pause. "One day, something happened. No one knows what it is for sure. One of the children was found dead locked in a closet and the mother had died breaking her neck from falling down the stairs. Another child was found caught in the mud in the backyard. The dad was nowhere to be found."

"It's obvious then," Macy scoffed. "The dad killed his family and then fled."

Nick shook his head. "They found a trail of footsteps, the same shoes as the dad, running through the woods. The weird thing is they suddenly stop in the middle of nowhere. It's said if you go through the house and stand in the middle of the woods, you can see the dad hanging from a tree if you look up, and if you try to save him, you take his place."

"No way," Stella giggled. "That can't be real."

Joe smirked. "Let's find out!"

The other four teens stared at him; a range of emotions engulfed the room. Kevin was apprehensive, unsure if it was legal to go through an abandoned house on private property while Nick was straight up scared. He was never one to do things out of the normal and was honestly easy to scare. He wished he hadn't mentioned the story to them. Stella was a bit excited to go. She was usually up to anything Joe wanted to do. Though she was scared also, she didn't think it would do much harm to have some fun in their small town. Macy was unsure. She would go if everyone else wanted to go, but she knew Nick would be scared.

Joe knew why everyone paused; or at least why Nick and Macy did. "Come on, Nick, it'll be fun! We're all here to protect you," he teased.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

One by one, they filed out of the house and into Kevin's Range Rover, Kevin and Nick in the front, Joe, Stella and Macy in the back. As the number of houses grew thinner and the amount of foliage grew, Nick became more and more nervous. The skies began to darken, and thick raindrops began to land on the car. The back seat cheered as the ominous hill appeared over the horizon, the outline of the house visible. Nick gulped and closed his eyes, truly scared.

"Don't be a baby, Nick," Joe taunted from the back, laughing as Stella giggled at his words. Nick rolled his eyes, used to Joe's constant badgering, but didn't answer.

Kevin pulled up to the house and everyone was quiet, ogling over the huge sinister house. It looked like it had been abandoned for the last 100 years. They slowly got out and looked at each other.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Joe yelled and started sprinting around the corner to the front door. Macy and Kevin quickly followed leaving the other two behind. Stella was too unathletic to even think about winning, while Nick didn't want to get to the house any faster than necessary. They walked together to catch up to the group, who were paused in front of the door.

"It opened on its own," Joe murmured, staring at the door in awe. "I was at least 10 feet away and it opened out of nowhere." After a few seconds, he shrugged and walked inside, the others following him.

The interior of the house was filled with dust, so much that the group of teenagers started coughing, the dust lining the inside of their lungs. Covering their mouths with their shirts, the teens ventured deeper inside.

Suddenly, a door near Stella started rattling, causing her to scream. Macy screamed in response, and Nick wanted to also, but he knew he'd never hear the end from Joe. They were quiet for a second before a scratching sound could be heard, almost like the sound of nails scrapping on the door.

"Someone's in there!" Stella gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. She glanced around her friends and saw shock on three other faces, but Joe didn't look impressed.

"No one's in there," he scoffed. He was about to turn around when they heard the noise again. Rolling his eyes, he walked up to the door. "Do you want me to check?" he asked Stella. Her wide eyes stared into his, but she didn't answer. Chuckling, Joe slowly reached to the handle. Getting a good hold, he creaked the door open, revealing the darkness inside. "See," he smirked, standing in the door way. "There is no one in her-"

Joe was jerked into the closet, causing him to fall onto his back. The four others all screamed as they saw Joe's feet being dragged into the closet, the door closing after him.

"Joe!" Stella and Macy screamed, but Nick and Kevin pulled them away. The frightened teens did the only thing they knew how to do: run.

Unfortunately, they didn't know which way they came in, for the house had many hall ways and they hadn't thought about needing a quick escape route. They found themselves at the top of a staircase, but before they could go down the stairs, they saw what looked like a person falling in slow motion from the top. Watching in horror, they saw the person land on their head, an audible snap signaling their broken neck. The person lay at the bottom of the stairs, her glassy eyes staring up at the teens. Scared, they turned to run, but Macy tripped as she turned and fell down the stairs, exactly the way the woman had done moments before. Kevin and Stella kept running, but Nick watched in horror as Macy took the woman's place, watching as the woman disappeared as soon as Macy landed at the bottom, her glassy eyes gazing up at him.

"Nick, come on!" Kevin yelled from down the hallway, and Nick took off running. They found the back door and scrambled through, making it to the backyard. As they ran to the woods, Nick heard what sounded like a diabolical laugh coming from the house, mocking them.

Stella, not being as athletic as Nick and Kevin, soon grew tired. "Guys, I can't-" she tried to gasp out, but it was too late. Just before they got to the woods, she tripped and fell. The other two didn't even notice as she started sinking into the mud, reaching out for the help she would never the time Nick and Kevin realized Stella was no longer trailing behind them, they were already in the middle of the woods. They slowed down to a stop, completely out of breath but so scared they didn't care.

"Hey, Nick. Aren't those the footsteps...?" Kevin managed to gasp out. Nick looked down, seeing deep shoe prints imbedded in the mud beneath them, too big to be his or his brother's.

"We're in the middle of the woods," he whispered, his wide eyes quickly looking around to see they were in fact completely surrounded by trees. Looking at each other for a second, the brothers looked up at the same time, seeing a man hanging by a rope around his neck.

"We have to help him!" Kevin suddenly shouted, taking action by climbing up the tree as quickly as he could.

"No, Kevin, don't!" Nick yelled to his brother, watching with despair as Kevin reached the branch the man was hanging from. Kevin carefully pulled himself over the edge, but as soon as he touched the rope, he slipped and fell.

Nick gazed helplessly from below as he watched Kevin fall off the branch and toward the rope. He watched as Kevin's head slipped through the noose, the man who previously held that position mysteriously vanishing into thin air. He watched as his brother became limp and took the place of Mr. Carver.

All his life, Nick complained of being alone. His brothers constantly teased him and his friends didn't understand him. But never before had he felt this alone, standing in the woods while his friends had disappeared.

Nick sat down against a tree and closed his eyes, wishing everything would disappear. As many times as he wished they disappeared, he never wanted them to actually leave him.

"I won fair and square, right Nick?" Nick opened his eyes to find himself in his family room, Stella and Macy reading magazines on the couch while Kevin and Joe looked at him expectantly. Dazed and confused, Nick could only gape at them. "Whatever, I still won," Joe smirked at Kevin.

"It doesn't count if Nick doesn't call it!" Kevin yelled, tackling Joe. Stella giggled while Nick watched them with wide eyes. He looked down at his hands slowly to see them cradling his phone, the words The Carver House illuminated at the top of the screen. He stared at the words while Joe and Kevin started wrestling. Gulping, Nick closed his phone and put it away, finally looking back up to his brothers who were sprawled on the floor.

"Joe won," Nick suddenly called out, making everyone turn to him. Joe jumped up in triumph while Kevin gave him an evil glare. "It's true," Nick shrugged, sitting back to watch the people closest to him interact. A happy smile spread across his face, glad to once again have his friends. He was satisfied enough with the outcome of his dream or vision or whatever had happened to him, and he didn't want to know what would happen if they went to Carver Hill for real.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Maybe I'll upload a more descriptive version if you'd like :)<strong>

**Follow me on twitter! I have updates on stories on joannacamilley, and I have a fan account, it's KevinJonasArmy :) I follow back on both! But ask haha**


End file.
